


Passion

by elzbellz



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, nothing to graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzbellz/pseuds/elzbellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot<br/>Kile/Henri<br/>Sexy-fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

His lips were sore and swollen, he was sure he looked thoroughly debauched but he didn’t care he just continued kiss the boy beneath him feeling his weight pressing down on Henri’s softly.

Kile could not believe they were doing this somewhere so dangerous. If anyone found them they’d get flogged surely but he didn’t care as because Henri sucked on his pulse point hard and bit causing Kile to moan and tilt his head so his neck was bared better for Henri to kiss.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against Henri’s and laughed lightly when Henri smiled goofily and ran his hand through Kile’s hair. Kile closed his eyes and for a moment the passion slowed into something more intimate.

“I heeve not done this before” came Henri’s accented voice and Kile opened his eyes and looked at him. Henri stared back his big blue eyes trying to gauge his reaction.

Kile smiled “Neither have I” he whispered into Henri’s ear before biting his earlobe, Henri groaned and flipped them suddenly so he was on top. Keeping his eyes locked with Kile he pulled his button up over his head and steadily unbuttoned Kile’s baring his tanned skin.

He looked down at Kile and smiled and ran his hands over his pecs and stomach circling his belly button causing Kile to giggle and squirm.

He sat up so they were chest to chest and kissed Henri again pushing his tongue into Henri’s mouth it was like a dance and they just kissed and kissed and kissed.

They’d never gone this far only kissing a few times but something had always been there, when everyone was asleep they’d stay in the men’s parlour and chat for hours. Brush hands when they walked past each other and sometimes just walk around the gardens and act like any regular couple, even though in reality it wasn’t possible.

Gay relationships were shunned in Illea, however there were no laws on it but it was a popular opinion that it was unnatural.

Soon Kile was on his back again and gasped as Henri trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, he stopped briefly at his nipples and sucked on one gently which cause Kile to buck his hips up making it obvious the need he was feeling.

Henri pulled back and offered him a smirk before going lower…

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review x


End file.
